And baby makes four ?
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The time approchs for Emily to have the baby
1. Chapter 1

**And Baby Makes Four ??**

**Malcolm is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and papers scattered everywhere it had been about nine months since Emily had gave him the big news that she was pregnant and he had been a nervous wreck for nine months between wondering if he was going to be a good father, If the kid would like him or not and the big one how they where going to afford it there where so many things going threw his mind it had became so bad that he had trouble sleeping at night**

**Emily walks out of a dark kitchen into view with which looks to be all the food that was in the fridge "Hey honey"**

**Malcolm looks up from where he's looking at a paper "Hey sweetie what are you doing up ?"**

**Emily sits down "Oh I felt like a little snack"**

**Malcolm looks over at the pile of food "A little snack"**

**Emily gives him a look "Hey I'm eating for two right now" she rubs her stomach **

**Malcolm laughs at her "Are you sure there's not more then one in there you've been eating an awful lot"**

**Emily smiles at him "As far as I know there's not why do you want two"**

**Malcolm looks at her "If there is were in big trouble"**

**Emily scoots over to him and looks at the paper he's looking at "What do you mean ?"**

**Malcolm looks at some bills "I don't know if where going to be able to afford one much less two"**

**Emily gives him a semi-sad look **

**Malcolm smiles at her and pulls her closer "That's not saying that I wouldn't love them both it's just"**

**Emily cut's him off "I know what you mean"**

**Malcolm smiles over at her as she puts her head on his head **

**Emily looks at him "So what are you doing up ?"**

**Malcolm looks at her "Oh looking through all our bills and receipts trying to figure out how were going to survive after the baby" looks at her "Or baby's are born"**

**Emily grins at him " Well you are an accountant I'm sure you'll figure something out" She looks curisolly at him "Now is that the only reason you've been up you've been having trouble sleeping all week I'm getting worried about you"**

**Malcolm looks at her "Not really do you think the kid will like me"**

**Emily rolls her eyes and looks at him "We talked about this almost two years ago when we found out your mom was pregnant with Jackson and now he loves you"**

**Malcolm looks at her "I guess your right he is a cute little guy isn't he"**

**Emily smiles at him "Yes he is and you're a wonderful big brother"**

**Malcolm looks back at her "Do you think that I'll make a good father"**

**Emily looks at him "I'm sure you will make a wonderful father" she kisses him on the cheek**

**Malcolm laughs to himself "Do you think I worry to much ?"**

**Emily giggles "I know you worry to much but I'd be worried if you didn't now what do you say we go to bed and try to get some sleep"**

**Malcolm smiles at her "Sounds good to me"**

**They get up and walk out of the room turning off the light behind them**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene changes to Malcolm and Emily in bed Malcolm is having a nightmare **

**Malcolm is twisting around "No, no, no"**

**Emily wakes up and turns on the lamp and starts shaking Malcolm trying to wake him up "Honey, honey wake up your having a nightmare"**

**Malcolm suddenly wakes up startled "Ahhh…" then he realizes he's ok as he looks around the bed room **

**Emily looks at him concerned "What was it about this time ?"**

**Malcolm still trying to catch his breath "The baby it just kept multiplying until" a sense of fear comes across his face**

**Emily starts rubbing his arm for comfort "Honey your going to make a good dad I wish you would stop worrying about it"**

**Malcolm looks at her "I wish I would too"**

**Emily smiles at him "let's go back to sleep"**

**Malcolm smiles at her "I'll try"**

**Emily smiles back at him as she turns off the lamp and they lay back down **

**The scene changes to the next morning Emily is in the kitchen on the phone with Lois**

**Lois smiles on her end of the phone "Oh Jackson's just fine he just won't sleep at night"**

**Emily laughs to herself "Well neither will Malcolm"**

**Lois looks concerned "What do you mean ?"**

**Emily walks around the kitchen as she continues talking she walks over to the oven and stirs something in a pan that looks to be eggs "He's been having nightmares lately and last night I caught him not sleeping at all"**

**Lois smiles as she picks Jackson up out of his crib and walks into the living room "Did he say what was bothering him"**

**Emily gets an unsure look on her face "Well he said he's worried about the baby not liking him or that he won't be a good father"**

**Lois smiles knowing exactly what she's going threw "Hal went through that when Francis was born"**

**Emily looks confused "But Francis was your first child"**

**Lois smiles "Exactly and now seven kids later I've gone threw it seven times"**

**Emily laughs "Well hopefully I'll only have to go threw it twice"**

**Lois laughs "Yea that's what I said five kids ago"**

**Emily gets a nervous look on her face "Don't even joke like that"**

**Lois smiles "Well if he's anything like Hal it will pass once the baby is born"**

**Emily smiles "Well in that case I'm glad it's about time for me to have it"**

**Lois smiles agine "I know you are is Malcolm around ?" **

**Emily smiles agine "Well in a sense he's still asleep"**

**Lois gives a look "At 9:30 ?"**

**Emily laughs "Well he didn't get to sleep good until about 5:00 this morning and since he doesn't have to go in till 11:00 I let him sleep in"**

**Lois puts Jackson in his playpen "Well I was going to see Reese is going to bring Chloe over to meet the family and I was wondering if you and Malcolm wanted to come"**

**Emily laughs "Well what time where you going to have it cause Malcolm doesn't get of work till six and I have to go out to the college and take some work for my class to work on"**

**Lois smiles "Well how about we have dinner at 7:00 **

**Emily thinks as Malcolm enters the kitchen in his pajama bottoms and tee shirt "Yea that would work oh Malcolm just came in I have to go"**

**Lois giggles "Ok I'll see ya'll tonight"**

**Emily smiles "Ok bye" she hangs up the phone and looks at Malcolm "Hey sleepyhead"**

**Malcolm pours some juice and walks over and sits down at the table "Hey"**

**Emily sits down beside him "How did you sleep ?"**

**Malcolm leans back against the chair and rubs his eyes "Oh I slept pretty good for the last five and a half hours thanks letting me sleep late"**

**Emily smiles at him " No problem I knew you probley needed it oh your mom called"**

**Malcolm looks at her "Is that who you where talking to on the phone"**

**Emily looks at him "yea she wanted to know if we wanted to come over and eat dinner Reese is bringing Chloe"**

**Malcolm looks at her "You mean she's real uhhhh…it's not like you know Matilda"**

**Emily laughs at him "No I'm pretty sure Reese can't deflate this one"**

**Her and Malcolm laugh for a minute before they continue Malcolm looks back at her "So what time did mom want to have supper ?"**

**Emily gets up and takes his cup over to the sink and gets the eggs off the oven and pulls two plates out of the cabinet to put them on then brings them over to table and sit's a plate down in front of Malcolm he looks at him for a minute and then eats some of it and makes a face then smiles at her "this is good" when Emily turns away he spits it back out on a napkin he loved Emily to death but she could not cook **

**Emily looks at him and sees his plate is almost still full "Aren't you hungry ?"**

**Malcolm looks at her "Uhhh…not really"**

**Emily smiles at him "Well I'll take them" reach's over and grabs Malcolm's plate and dumps the rest onto her plate **

**Malcolm looks at her for a minute then gets up "Well in less I'm gonna go to work in this" points down to his night clothes "I better get ready" gives her a kiss before walking back into their bedroom**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The scene changes to that night at the Wilkerson's house Emily is in the living room with now 6 year old Coral sitting on her lap across from them is Reese's girlfriend Chloe Emily starts to talk "So where did you two meet ?"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "At the college"**_

_**Emily smiles at her "Oh did you go to California State too"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "Yea I went there to get my art major"**_

_**Emily smiles "So you're an artiest"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "Well I really want to be one but right now I'm just teaching art at the elementary school near bye"**_

_**Emily looks at her "Oh I'm a teacher"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "Oh really where at ?"**_

_**Emily smiles "I'm an English Professor over at the College"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "Well that's interesting now what dose Malcolm do?"**_

_**Emily looks out the window "Oh" looks out the window for Malcolm's car who is already late "He's an accountant"**_

_**Coral can no longer contain herself "Dewy says any girl that would date Reese is a" **_

_**Emily puts her hand over corals mouth cutting her off "Isn't she a cute" she tells Coral something in her ear before she lets go off her mouth**_

_**Chloe looks over at her "So where did you and Malcolm meet ?"**_

_**Emily smiles "Oh we meet our sophomore year in college during science lab"**_

_**Chloe looks at her "Ohhh…that sounds Romanic"**_

_**Emily laughs thinking about her and Malcolm's first meeting "Not really we where watching a movie on dissection and Malcolm passed out but once he came to we looked into each others eyes and it was love at first sight" **_

_**Chloe smiles at her as Malcolm comes in the front door almost out of breath "Hey everyone"**_

_**Emily smiles at him as he walks over and flops down on the couch between her and Chloe and starts to undo his tie "So what did I miss ?"**_

_**Emily looks at him "Honey this is Chloe"**_

_**Malcolm looks at Chloe "Hey nice to meet you"**_

_**Chloe smiles at her " You most be Malcolm"**_

_**Malcolm turns around and grins at Emily as Coral jumps from Emily's lap onto his "So I see she's talked about me"**_

_**Emily looks at him "But of course" She gives him a kiss**_

_**Chloe looks at the two of them "So Lois tells me you two are going to be parents soon"**_

_**Malcolm looks at Emily "Is that why you've been gaining so much wait ?" acting like he's picking**_

_**Emily gives him a look then looks up at Chloe "Yes that's right"**_

_**Chloe smiles at her "So have you thought about any names"**_

_**Emily smiles at her "Yes actually if it's a boy we're going to name him Charles and if it is a girl we're going to name her Sarah"**_

_**Reese peeks his head out of the kitchen door "Dinner ready everyone"**_

_**Emily, Malcolm, Reese and Coral enter the kitchen **_

_**The scene changes to everyone around the table All of a sudden Emily feels a contraction "Owww…"**_

_**Malcolm looks over concerned "You ok honey"**_

_**Emily rubs her stomach "I think it's time"**_

_**Malcolm looks at her a look of panic comes across his face "It's time"**_

_**Emily smiles at him "I think so"**_

_**Malcolm starts to panic "Oh my gosh the baby coming what do we do, what do we do ?" He starts babbling on and on**_

_**Dewy grabs a hold of him "Snap out of it man" starts to shake him **_

_**Malcolm comes back to reality "I'm ok"**_

_**Emily is a little stressed out "Having a baby here"**_

_**Piama looks over from where her and Francis are sitting across from them " We've got to get her to the hospital come on"**_

_**They all get up and run out of the kitchen Malcolm and Dewy help get Emily out to the Car **_


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the hospital Malcolm comes into the waiting room everybody jumps up

Lois walks over to Malcolm "So"

Malcolm looks at her "It was a false alarm the doctor said it was just kicking her water didn't even break the doctor said it will probley be at least another week"

Lois smiles "Well we'll be here"

Coral walks over "So no baby"

Malcolm bends down "Not yet"

The next Friday Malcolm and Emily are laying in there bed

All of a sudden Malcolm wakes up to something wet "What is that ?" he says tiredly

Emily is breathing heavy "It's me"

Malcolm starts to get confused "What ?"

Emily looks over at him "My water just broke"

Malcolm gets concerned rolls over and looks at her "Are you sure ?"

Emily looks at him "Yes I'm pretty sure"

Malcolm starts to panic "Oh my gosh we have to go" Jumps out of bed "Where's the baby bag ?"

Emily looks at him from the bed "It's in the closet next to the suit case"

Malcolm opens up the closet and grabs the bag "Ok now where's my cell phone and my keys" he runs out the door

Emily looks at the doorway "Malcolm !!"

Malcolm runs back in the room "Yea"

Emily manages to smile at him "Aren't you forgetting something ?"

Malcolm looks at her "What ?" Emily looks at him and points to her stomach "Oh sorry" he runs over and helps her get up

The scene changes to the Wilkerson's house Everything is dark the phone rings and Dewy stumbles out of his and Jamie's room "I got it" he walks into the living room and turns on the light then walks over and picks up the phone "hello"

Malcolm realizes that it's Dewy on the other end "Dewy"

Dewy rubs his eyes "Yea" realizing it's Malcolm the rest of the family starts to come stand at the living room entrance

Malcolm looks around panicking "Emily's having the baby"

Dewy is still pretty out of it "When ?"

Malcolm can tell by his voice he's not fully awake "Now"

Dewy looks at the family that is standing in the doorframe "Ok well be there" he hangs up the phone

Lois walks over to him "What's going on ?"

Dewy looks at her "Emily's having the baby"

Lois looks at him "Oh my gosh we have to get to the hospital Dewy call Francis and Piama and then Reese and we'll be getting ready" she hurry's the family back towards the bedrooms as Dewy picks back up the phone

The scene changes to the hospital the Wilkerson's run off the elevator and over to the elevator the receptionist looks up "Can I help you"

Lois steps up to the desk "Yes what room is Emily Wilkerson in she's having a baby"

The receptionist looks through the computer "She's in room 206"

They go over and get on the elevator the scene flips around to them walking into Emily's room Emily's parents and Christy are already there

Malcolm looks up from where he's helping Emily "Hey"

Lois walks over to Emily "How you feeling sweetheart ?"

Emily looks up at her "I've been better"

Coral pokes her head over the end of the bed "No baby yet"

Emily smiles at her "not yet"

Christy walks over to Emily "You know in my Health class it says a woman can be in labor up to a week"

Dewy looks at her "Yea I've heard about that to"

Emily looks at Christy then at Dewy "A week" She looks at Malcolm "A week"

Malcolm looks at her "I'm sure you won't be in labor a week" he pauses "I hope"

Emily gives him a look

Lois looks at Hal "Why don't you take the kids back out into the waiting room we'll let you know when she has the baby"

Emily's mom looks at her husband "Honey why don't you and Christy do the same ?"

Christy, Mr. Thompson, Hal and the kids walk out the door

The scene switch's to the waiting room Lois helps Malcolm threw the door he's holding an ice pack to his head "Now take it easy" helps him over to a chair

Christy looks over "What happened ?"

Lois smiles "Well Emily started to push and when he saw the head he passed out"

Malcolm try's to get up "I've got to get back in there"

Lois push's him back down "No you sit right here"

Right then a doctor comes walking threw the door and over to them "Excuse me folks are you Emily Wilkerson's family"

Malcolm looks up at him "Yea I'm her husband"

The Doctor grins "Well Mr. Wilkerson would you like to come meet your daughters"

Malcolm looks at him "Don't you mean daughter"

The Doctor smiles at him "No I mean daughters their twins"

Malcolm smiles "Twins"

Lois motions them to get up "Well come on lets go see my granddaughters"

The scene changes to Malcolm sitting on the hospital bed with Emily they're each holding a baby

Piama and Francis walk over

Piama looks at them "So have you though of any names"

Emily smiles at Malcolm "Well I think for this one" smiles at the baby she's holding "We're going to go with Sarah Louise Sarah after my mom" she smiles up at Lois "And Louise after you Lois"

Malcolm smiles at Emily and then down at the baby he's holding "And I think we're going to go with Samantha Lee just cause Emily thinks it's a pretty name"

Lois smiles "I think it's a beautiful name"

Christy walks over "Can I hold one ?"

Emily smiles up at her "Sure you want to go to Aunt Christy Sarah go on" she hands her to Christy

Dewy looks at them "So how do we tell them apart ?"

Malcolm gives Dewy a look "Don't be stupid Dewy" he looks at Emily "How do we tell them apart ?"

Dewy over hears him and laughs "And I'm the stupid one"

Malcolm gives him a look Coral walks over "We can put a sticky note on one of them like my teacher did with our class turtles"

Emily smiles at her "As good of an idea as that is I don't think so but Sarah dose have a birth mark on her shoulder that Samantha doesn't and right now Samantha has lighter hair then Sarah so that will help us"

Malcolm smiles up at his mom and dad "Samantha do you want to go to grandma and grandpa" he passes her to Dewy and then he passes her to Francis who passes her to Lois

They all start talking as the scene fades


End file.
